starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Xel'naga
The xel'naga are a psionically-attuned, ancient, cosmic race. They were occasionally referred to as the most powerful species known in the universe. While there are vague references of the xel'naga conquering worlds and uplifting species, their most notable involvement was with the protoss and zerg.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Their interest in these two species was due to the xel'naga's cyclical life cycle. When the incredibly long-lived xel'naga were due to come to an end, the xel'naga would use these two species to be reborn.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Ironically their survival was severely jeopardized when the Protoss turned on them. The etymology of the word "xel'naga" has been described as a protoss language term meaning "Wanderers from Afar" but has also been described as their true name. The protoss referred to the xel'naga as the Ihan-rii, the "Great Teachers", the "Makers", and the "Guardians", as well as "gods".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Biology The xel'naga were incredibly long-lived even by protoss standards, but not immortal; eventually their species would come to an end. In the interest of survival they planned to create new xel'naga by uplifting two species. A pair of qualities was required and these were defined by the xel'naga as the purity of essence and the purity of form, and each uplifted species would be targeted for one of them. Over an extraordinarily long period of time, the two species would naturally come together and merge. History The xel'naga life cycle had manifested many times. Arrival in the Milky Way The xel'naga arrived in the Milky Way galaxy from outside. Tens of millions of years before the Great War, the xel'naga seeded thousands of new species in the worlds within their domain. They experimented on and uplifted suitable candidate species. For millenia they met only with failure. During their journeys, they learned of the Voice in the Darkness, a Void-based entity which consumed entire civilizations. The xel'naga, who cherished life, imprisoned it with an Argus crystal beneath a barren world at KL-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The xel'naga found or created a powerful relic, the Argus Stone, which they valued over other artifacts, but left it on the world of Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1998. The zerg believe it had been used to create entire races.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 1: “Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1998. The Firstborn ]] On the galactic fringe the xel'naga returned to Aiur, one of their engineered worlds. They discovered there a race of tribal hunters with a psionically-enhanced communal society. When coupled with excellent physical attributes the xel'naga recognized the natives as superior candidates for the purity of form and, impatient with the slow pace of their evolution, began uplifting them, using devices such as a giant crystal beneath Aiur. They even used devices such as the Kassia crystal to enhance their rate of reproduction.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The natives were the first experiments to progress beyond a feral stage. In recognition of this the xel'naga named their new scions protoss, meaning first born. Initially the xel'naga kept their presence and assistance secret, but once the protoss were deemed ready the xel'naga revealed themselves openly. A "protoss" temple was built where the xel'naga first landed on Aiur.Zerg Overmind: "Behold, there is a temple, not far from here, that lies upon ground most hallowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia, the temple which you must assault is older by far. For it was constructed by my creators, the Xel'Naga, and it marks the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot upon Aiur." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The xel'naga also constructed giant artificial caverns or a city beneath Aiur, and hid khaydarin crystals around the planet.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. The protoss were united by their fascination with these new "gods." They called their new benefactors the Ihan-rii, the "Great Teachers", the "Makers", and the "Guardians". The Shelak Tribe grew closest to the xel'naga. The protoss progressed rapidly technologically but rifts began appearing between the tribes concerning their perception of the xel'naga. At first, the xel'naga were intrigued by this ideological development, and conducted an experiment to see what effects the diverging tribes might have on khaydarin crystals. They created twin crystals, the Khalis and Uraj, from a monolithic crystal and gifted them to the Sargas and Akilae Tribe respectively. The crystals' powers and appearance diverged with their tribes.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 The ideological split proved more severe than the xel'naga realized. The protoss fractured along tribal lines and caused the psionic communal link to break. The xel'naga were disappointed but realized having pushed the protoss too far too fast they were responsible. The xel'naga decided to leave this creation. The xel'naga were already done with the protoss, and needed to work on a new species.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Hundreds of xel'naga were killed in attacks by angered and confused protoss. While their fleet withdrew, the xel'naga left behind many artifacts such as the khaydarin crystals. At least one ship was also left behind.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The protoss degenerated into the Aeon of Strife. However the xel'naga's mark on the protoss endured, and their abandoned artifacts later aided the protoss to re-emerge from the chaos as a galactic power. Broken Cycle ]] While the protoss were regressing they had all the essential qualities of the purity of form. The xel'naga set off to find a suitable companion embodying the purity of essence. They found a suitable candidate on the coreward world of Zerus. There the xel'naga began genetically manipulating the zerg, an insignificant life form of miniature insectoids. The initial experiment was a resounding success. The parasitic zerg quickly became the dominant lifeform on the planet, with other creatures being assimilated and evolved or simply eliminated. The xel'naga were shocked to discover how quickly assimilated species could be changed beyond recognition within the space of a few generations. In the view of the xel'naga, the protoss had failed due to the independence of the individual and conflicts of ego that arose from that. To avoid the same with the zerg, the xel'naga consolidated control of the collective zerg sentience into a single entity, the Overmind. The xel'naga used a psionic link with the Overmind to monitor the zerg, but the xel'naga kept the link secret as to not reveal their presence. The Overmind's free will was undermined by a overriding directive to destroy the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. This was part of a greater plan by the Dark Voice to remould creation in its own image.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. The Overmind disagreed with its directive but could do little to resist. The Overmind realized that to continue growing the zerg would need to leave Zerus, and assimilated the behemoths,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. enabling its forces to travel into space. It had since detected the xel'naga worldships in orbit and these made a logical first target for new material. The first sign that the xel'naga had that something was wrong was when the Overmind severed the psychic link. The zerg launched an overwhelming attack on the worldships. The "greater whole" of the xel'naga were slain, an action which threw the xel'naga plan into turmoil. The Overmind assimilated some of the xel'naga's knowledge as it processed thousands of xel'naga into itself. Amongst other things, the zerg learned of the protoss, the other great experiment; they would become the zerg's ultimate target for assimilation.Overmind: "Now shall the events set into motion so long ago be made complete. For the Protoss, too, were created by the Xel'Naga. They were the first creation, gifted with a purity of form. And we were the second creation, blessed with a purity of essence. Indeed, our two species are but opposite facets of a greater whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998.Zeratul: The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints, and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Meanwhile, at least one worldship survived in the Sigma Quadrant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Perversion experiments]] Shortly before the , the xel'naga temple on Bhekar Ro was unearthed. The temple housed a strange "phoenix-like" energy creature which absorbed the essences and genetics of both protoss and zerg.Mesta, Gabriel. StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Pocket Books, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04149-5. At the end of the Brood War, Zeratul stumbled upon a shocking secret on a dark moon,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. where he discovered a protoss/zerg hybridization project overseen by the mysterious Samir Duran, who had previously appeared as an infested terran. Duran told Zeratul that Kerrigan was not in charge of his experiment, "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Duran also told him that he was "a servant of a far greater power" and "this creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young." Samir Duran's pronouncements on the hybrids being the "completion of a cycle" led Zeratul to seek out information on this new threat.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. However, he was suffering mentally for numerous reasons, such as the death of Matriarch Raszagal at his hand. Years after his discovery, Zeratul was located by a preserver, Zamara, and her terran "host", Jake Ramsey. They restored Zeratul's mood and exchanged information. According to Zamara, Samir Duran's experiments are a "perversion", and if his attempts to "unify" the species become successful, "a monstrous and powerful perversion of both protoss and zerg will be set loose upon the universe, and all that protoss and terran know and cherish will fall in their wake". Zeratul traveled to the world of Pegasus, where a xel'naga temple hatched. He followed the energy creature through a wormhole to a mysterious planet on the other side. Wings of Liberty ]] On the lost world of Ulaan lay three prophetic fragments contained within shrines. The zerg Swarm under the Queen of Blades had traveled there and occupied the area around them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul himself arrived, only to encounter the Queen of Blades. They clashed over what the future beheld. Kerrigan had already given up, saying their conflict meant nothing. Zeratul left shortly after Kerrigan, believing there was still hope.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Zeratul then located the prophecies with help from Praetor Karass and his forces. Kerrigan attacked the protoss, and at Karass's urging, Zeratul escaped from Ulaan vowing Karass's sacrifice would not be in vain. Zeratul traveled to the world of Zhakul, hoping to make contact with a trio of "immortal" preservers there to interpret the prophecy. However, a hybrid, Maar, serving a higher power, had taken control of the Zhakul Guardians and was using the preservers as a source of energy. It stated "some SECRETS must remain HIDDEN" as it assisted the Zhakul Guardians in fighting off Zeratul's Enclave. However, Zeratul's forces defeated the Zhakul Guardians, killing Maar and freeing the preservers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. After hearing the preservers' interpretation, Zeratul believed the prophecy referred to the Overmind and resolved to get information from it. On Aiur, at the site of the Overmind's demise, Zeratul encountered the spirit of Tassadar. The spirit revealed the Overmind had been corrupted and enslaved, given an overwhelming directive. However, it created Infested Kerrigan as a free-willed leader in an effort to escape its destiny.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Tassadar imparted a vision of a possible future, in which a mysterious being, the Dark Voice known to the Overmind as the "Fallen One", used the hybrids to take control of the Zerg Swarm in order to destroy the protoss. It proclaimed "as I was your beginning - so shall I be...your end." The protoss came to realize that killing Kerrigan had allowed this to occur. The protoss were eventually exterminated at the hands of the zerg, and the zerg were also later eradicated. Zeratul wondered whether the "Fallen One" was a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor and his friend Tychus Findlay had been hired by the , led by Dr. Emil Narud and Prince Valerian Mengsk, in order to acquire pieces of a xel'naga deviceBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. which was much younger than most other such devices.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Artifact (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010. Raynor later made contact with Emil Narud, the head of the , who revealed to him the artifact's xel'naga origin, explaining this was why Infested Kerrigan sought it as well.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. After collecting another piece, Raynor confronted Prince Valerian Mengsk, the heir apparent of the Terran Dominion. Valerian was not hostile, however. He told Raynor he would use the artifact to restore Kerrigan's humanity. Raynor agreed to work with him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Raynor and the Dominion, leading an invasion of Char, used the xel'naga device to revert Sarah Kerrigan's infestation as well as destroy massive numbers of zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Legacies "The greater whole" of the xel'naga was annihilated by the zerg. Only ruins and artifacts remained, some functional, of the ancient race in and around the Koprulu Sector. The xel'naga left numerous artifacts on AiurGolden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. and other worlds, such as Ehlna,Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. RoxaraGerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. and Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 8: “Taledon” (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 1: “Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1998. Some artifacts can be considered dangerous, since they can manipulate the minds of terrans. At least some are alive in a sense (once being described as an "energy fossil").Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). These artifacts are sought by protoss. The Dark Templar especially have made efforts to track these down. The Terran Dominion made attempts to buy some from rival powers. The zerg have used spies in an effort to locate artifacts.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The xel'naga left khaydarin crystals on Aiur,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. including the Uraj and Khalis.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. The xel'naga have left behind many [[xel'naga temple|temples]. On Aiur, they built a temple to mark the spot where they first set foot upon that world. The xel'naga left a temple on Shakuras, sitting on a nexus of cosmic energy,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. where their marks (such as darkening the planet and a temple capable of mass destruction) are more obvious.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Still more temples have appeared on worlds such as Nemaka, Aridas (where the powerful Argus Stone was stored)StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 8: “Taledon” (in English). 1998. and Bhekar Ro; the latter disgorged a strange energy creature which collected protoss and zerg genetics for unknown purposes. Valerian Mengsk, the Heir Apparent of the Terran Dominion, has expressed interest in these temples, and Dominion forces have engaged in combat in an attempt to secure such temples.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. In addition, watch towers seemingly crafted by the xel'naga have appeared.Dustin Browder, Ricardo Torres. 2008-03-12. Gamespot: Dustin Browder Starcraft 2 Interview. Blizzplanet/Gamespot. Accessed 2008-03-13.Frank Pearce, Bob Colayco, Dave 'Fargo' Kosak. 2008-08-21. Blizzard Talks StarCraft II at Leipzig (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-08-23.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers do not grant 'detection' of cloaked units, nor does it move around like an Observer. Thus, if that pack of Dark Templars come storming into your base and you have all your probes gathered around that watch tower, it's not going to do you any good... Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16.The Xel'Naga Watch Towers have larger sight range than Observers, but do not offer detection. I definitely wouldn't say they are inferior, as they have crucial uses throughout the game, especially in the earlier tiers. With only a SCV/probe/drone, a player can activate a watch tower, letting you know when the enemy is coming to attack you and with that. This alone, could easily change the outcome of any early skirmish battle that happens. Karune. 2008-09-16. Karune, i have a question about observers. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forunm. Accessed 2008-09-16. The xel'naga possessed the ability to create space platforms.2010-04-30, BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter 4/30. Battle.net forums, accessed on 2010-05-06 Culture The xel'naga cherished all life and refused to kill anything, not even the entity at KL-2.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The protoss eventually followed a version of this philosophy, called the "Dae'Uhl". At least some xel'naga buried and/or entombed their dead.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). Map: Burial Grounds (in English). July 27, 2010 The xel'naga used a "universal natural" code the protoss termed "ara'dor", which means "perfect ratio". Terrans call it the Golden Mean, symbolized by φ ("phi"). In mathematics and the arts, two quantities are in the golden ratio if the ratio between the sum of those quantities and the larger one is the same as the ratio between the larger one and the smaller. The golden ratio is approximately 1.6180339887. The golden ratio is related to the Fibonacci sequence and the Golden Spiral. Prophecies Braken Prophecies There are prophecies relating to the planet Braken, a protoss world with religious significance. These prophecies claim that "he who harnesses this world will someday wield a great power, sanctified by the ancient ones".1998-09-04. Legacy. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Kerrigan and Zeratul's Role Kerrigan bantered with Zeratul on Char as a prelude to combat, where Zeratul told her: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction." Kerrigan did not treat the pronouncement seriously at the time.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Xel'naga Worlds The following are worlds known to have been visited by the xel'naga, many of them possessing relics of their presence: Known Xel'Naga No xel'naga have been positively identified by name. However, after viewing an alternate future, Zeratul wondered whether the Dark Voice was a xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Notes —neither protoss nor zerg]] The xel'naga will not be a playable race in'' StarCraft II, as only the original three races can be played.Park, Andrew (2007-05-19). Q&A session details Starcraft II. GameSpot. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Rausch, Allen (2007-05-19). StarCraft II Q&A Sessions. GameSpy. Retrieved on 2007-05-19.Schleicher, Keith. Interview with Blizzard's Kevin Yu on StarCraft II ''Gaming Trend. Accessed 2007-10-01. Storywise, they form the backbone of the trilogyMike Schramm, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. 2008-10-12. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed 2008-10-12. and Karune has hinted at units not found in multiplayer being found in the singleplayer campaign.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14. Storywise, the xel'naga may have played a different role in the trilogy originally. An early cinematic depicted Zeratul warning Jim Raynor of the xel'naga's linkage with alien artifacts, that they were the key to their return.StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview, Gamespot. Accessed on 2010-10-30 For the release of Wings of Liberty, this content was replaced with Zeratul giving Raynor information about Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. As of BlizzCon 2009, Blizzard Entertainment has devised no artwork for the xel'naga, as they wanted to keep their options open.Q: How much different are the Protoss from the Xel'Naga? Samwise Didier, Brian Sousa, Alan Dilling, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-08-23. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-19.Samwise Didier, Brian Sousa, Alan Dilling, phdfour. 2009-08-21. Blizzcon 09: Starcraft 2 Art Q&A Panel (Part 2 of 3) (approximately 1:30). Youtube. Accessed 2009-11-19. Development During development the hybrid destroyer was known as a xel'naga destroyer.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-02-12 A development version of the map Echoes of the Future identifies the xel'naga as the ones who manipulated the Overmind to destroy the protoss: Overmind: The Xel'Naga had created me to eradicate their failed children - the protoss - in a battle neither species would survive. The Overmind also created Kerrigan to stop the return of the Xel'naga: Overmind: Yet my...daughter...remained. She alone would break the cycle. She alone would forge a future devoid of the hated Xel'Naga.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References Category: Ideology Category:Races Category: Xel'naga